


DreamSMP Exile Oneshots

by Amazable01



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This is all based on RP so leave the ccs out of this, Tommy has PTSD my dudes, extremely masculine crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01
Summary: A lot of Dream making Tommy feel bad and being creepy in Dream SMP "canon". Probably not written great, but I wanna post more things lolLet me know if I need to tag anything else.If you have any ideas/prompts, put them in the comments and I will see if I want to do them, and will write them if I do.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy receives a Christmas gift from his best friend Dream.
> 
> (Takes place in a world where Tommy never left exile, and never stored chests from Dream.)

Tommy looked into the mirror, staring at a face he didn't recognize.

Dream had complained before that Tommy wasn't looking alright, and that Tommy needed to be eating more or he wouldn't get any better. He had complained about how Tommy wasn't taking care of himself, about his clothes, about his eyes. He complained about Tommy more than Tommy ever did.

And Tommy can see why.

Staring back at him is a tall, thin figure with eyes devoid of life. His cheekbones are much more pronounced now, and he can almost see the outline of his ribs through the tatters of his shirt. His hair is filthy, almost sickly green in color and matted into what Phil would certainly call a rat's nest. The scar from Dream's arrow seems to stand out against his pale skin, and the ever-present knee pain from falling too hard keeps his legs shaky and weak. Both remind him of how close he is to his true death.

Tommy doesn't recognize himself, and he's sure the others wouldn't either. Dream only knows because he's seen Tommy through all of this.

He then looks down at the gift.

Dream had left him a present for Christmas, a chest containing many nice things. There was food, a couple potions, a book from Ghostbur's library, and even some new materials to help build his proper house.

But laying in the very bottom of the package had been the items that had truly caught Tommy's attention.

The first one he now holds in his had. It is simple, white and solid with an inset face. The face simple, of course, but depicting a frown rather than Dream's trademark smile. It's shiny and new, obviously having been made rather recently.

He lifts it up to his face, and holds it in place. He dares not strap it on, but he wants to see the fit. Unsurprisingly, it fits his face perfectly, proving Dream indeed had made it for him. Looking in the mirror with it on feels... better, somehow. He looks less dead like this, and, for a moment, the fear and tiredness don't exist. He then takes the mask off, setting it down carefully before moving to the other things.

The next thing he finds is a shirt soft to the touch. It looks like his favorite shirt, the one now rotting away slowly from on his body, but with a few key differences.

The sleeves now are a neon green, the color matching exactly to Dream's hoodie, and the shirt has a little smiley face stitched into the fabric that should sit right over his heart where Dream had shot him in their duel so very long ago. One touch shows it was made to last, which is unsurprising since Dream had gone through all this work for it.

A red hoodie is next, nondescript on the outside. The lining of the hoodie has little white frowny faces stitched into jet black fabric, which is comfortingly warm and softer than anything Tommy has ever been allowed to touch. The sleeves are long, and have little holes for his thumbs to go through, and the hood is large enough to cover his entire head if he wanted it to.

The last few things there are pants, shoes, and socks, all of which look eerily similar to Dream's, and some soap and things to clean himself up with.

Something about this feels so very wrong, in the back of Tommy's mind. Something small pleading for Tommy to reconsider, to think about how Dream wasn't kind or nice or gave presents that would be good for him.

But Tommy quickly tunes it out, moving to get some hot water started for a nice bath.

He want to make Dream happy. It is Christmas, after all.

* * *

Tommy had managed to finish showering and brushing his hair when Dream arrived.

Dream smiles at the sight of Tommy dressed up in that green shirt he had made for him, and looking much nicer than he had in a while. He walks Tommy to the mirror, putting his hands on the other's shoulders as he lets the other get a good look at himself. "I think it suits you." Dream says, rubbing a thumb across Tommy's shoulder with a soft voice. "It looks much better than before."

Tommy nods, quiet for a while as he studies himself in the mirror. "Dream... thank you."

Dream tilts his head. "Hmmm? Why?"

"I... I didn't realize how bad I was before. With both taking care of myself... and with my attitude towards you. You're a really cool guy, Dream, and I'm sorry I was being a bitch."

Dream hums. "Tommy, you were... misguided. But I certainly accept your apology." He pulls back, silently taking note of how Tommy deflated at the lack of touch. "Now, how about you go put on that hoodie, and we can play in the snow. Just you and me."

Tommy grins, racing over to grab the warm jacket.

As the young one rushes outside, Dream picks up the mask left on the table. "Soon, Tommy." He coos, carefully placing it on Tommy's enderchest. "Soon."

He then turns, and walks outside to spend Christmas Day with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this, drop a kudos! And, if you're feeling really generous, feel free to comment! It doesn't take long, and it really makes my day! <3


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy falls into a PTSD attack, and ends up doing something he's going to regret.
> 
> (Set in a world where Dream used his favor to bring Tommy back to Logstedshire)

Tommy opens his eyes, shuddering as he stares out at the fog rolling in from the sea. It had been a week since Dream had used his favor to drag Tommy back to this horrible place.

Without a tent, a house, or any materials, Tommy had built a tiny wooden hut on the side of the island facing away from Techno's base, and was forced to curl up in a ball in the dirt to sleep.

Being fully honest, he feels betrayed. Techno had used him to fight L'Manberg, to fight TUBBO, and then threw him away at the first chance he got. Dream had dragged Tommy back, kicking and screaming, while Techno had watched uncaringly. He didn't even apologize, he just let Tommy go.

The sound of a trident swooshing by catches Tommy's ear, and he sighs. He doesn't leave the hut, knowing it wouldn't be long before Dream comes to take his things again. He hears a bit of digging, and he's silently grateful past Tommy managed to stow everything important in the ender chest before he left.

Sure enough, the door soon opens to show the masked dick himself, motioning for Tommy to come outside. Tommy stands and follows, glaring at Dream as the other prods him towards the open pit in the ground. "Come on, Tommy. You know the drill."

"Dream, I don't have to do this." Tommy spits, holding what little items he had left close to his chest.

Dream sighs. "Look, Tommy. This is what you do in exile. I know Techno spoiled you and gave you things to win you over, but this is what we do." His sword appears in a flash, and he holds it with purpose. "Unless you'd rather die, Tommy? Cause I could just kill you, and be done with all this."

A shiver runs down Tommy's spine, and the boy starts dropping items into the hole. He defiantly eats one of the golden apples before dropping them, staring at the other's unchanging visage with seething contempt.

Dream waits patiently for Tommy to step away before placing TNT over the hole and lighting it. He covers the hole, and waits for the explosion to happen before sighing softly. "See? It's honestly so much easier than you make it, Tommy."

"You're despicable, Dream." Tommy snaps, holding his arms. In a moment like this, he wished Ghostbur or Ranboo was here. Dream was always nicer when other people were around.

Dream sighs, turning to face the other and crossing his arms. "There's no need to pretend like I'm the villain, Tommy. We both know that you're the bad guy, after all."

Tommy's skin goes numb, and when he blinks, he's somehow back with Wilbur, right outside of the damp cave he used to think was home before he had known better. _"Tommy, let's be the bad guys." Wilbur coos, stepping nearer with eyes shining like fiery embers._

"No... No no, I'm not going to be the bad guy. I can't be the bad guy, I'm good." Tommy shakes, trying to get away from Wilbur's horrible words by running through the woods.

_You're never going to be president, Tommy. You have no idea what you're doing." Wilbur continues, his voice moving around Tommy. Following him, CHASING him though the dark and ominous forest surrounding Pogtopia._

"Wilbur, please... Please, leave me alone..." Tommy's eyes start to pour over with tears, and then he's falling. He cries out in pain as his ankle twists slightly, caught in a root and firmly stuck.

_"Our nation's far behind us, Tommy..." Wilbur says, and the world melts back to Logstedshire, now with Wilbur crouched above him with a smirk. "We're fucked, we were fucked the minute we were thrown out." He takes Tommy's chin, lifting up up to face him with a manic look in his eye. "In a time like this, when a man has nothing to lose, d'y'know what that means? It means we can do what we want. Let's blow that motherfucker to smithereens."_

Tommy's arm shoots out, grabs the first thing it can, and chucks it at the face smirking down at him. He screams as he's dropped to the ground, his body freezing and his heart beating so hard he can feel it pulsing all over.

He closes his eyes and forces himself to breathe. When he opens them again, Wilbur is gone. But the sight left in his place is all the more terrifying.

Dream is standing a few steps away, grasping at his face while shards of white ceramic lay scattered around. A large rock lays nearby, having embedded itself into the soft dirt after hitting Dream.

Tommy had hit Dream. He had broken Dream's mask.

Tommy struggled to stand with his trapped foot, dread and terror creating a horrible pit deep in his gut. He was going to die here. This was how he was going to die.

Dream growled and moved like a flash, pinning Tommy to the tree trunk by his neck. The once pristine mask is now missing a large chunk, the part that had covered his left eye.

Tommy shudders in fear, staring at the luminescent green orb, the iris pulsing with neon green light. He often forgot Dream was something inhuman, and he wished this wasn't the time he had to be reminded of that fact. He tries to struggle, but the pull on his ankle causes him even more pain, and he can't help the whimper that is torn out of him.

"You run away to live with Technoblade, cause so much annoying chaos in L'Manberg, and then have the AUDACITY to break my mask when I bring you back?!?!" The slitted pupil narrows, like a snake preparing to devour its prey. "You want me to be evil, Tommy? You want me to be the villain in your story?"

Tommy whimpers, gripping at the other's hand tightly. "please, please dream please, it was an accident, dream, i didn't mean it, please..." He begs, looking up in terror at the creature that could easily crush his throat and destroy him without a single thought.

Dream stares deep into Tommy's soul for a long time, silent. The tension never ceasing, and Dream's grip never loosening on Tommy's throat. Soon enough, however, a sickening smile slowly appears on Dream's face, his eye glowing in a sickening way. "Oh Tommy... I know what can make this all better..." He summons his axe, never once losing eye contact with the terrified child.

Tommy's heart drops into his stomach, and he begins to plead with the other. "dream, dream please! you don't want to kill me, right?!? Please, PLEASE DREAM PLEASE!" Tommy didn't want to lose his last life here on the shores of Logstedshire, not here where no one would ever find him. Not here where no one would ever think to look. Dream's grin simply grows larger and more sinister.

"Die, Tommy? I'm not going to kill you..." He traces the axe down the child's face with a practiced precision, before pulling it back and aiming the weapon with a manic look all too familiar to the poor child.

"You're going wish I was that kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> If you liked this, drop a kudos or a comment! I love feedback, and any ideas you all may have are welcome!


	3. True Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo goes to see Tommy, unknowing of Tommy's physical and emotional condition.
> 
> (Set the day before Dream blows up Logstedshire, in an alternate timeline where Drista never visited)
> 
> THIS IS NOT SHIPPING! THEY ARE JUST WHOLESOME BEST FRIENDS AND THAT'S ALL I WILL EVER WRITE THEM AS! DON'T BE WEIRD OR CREEPY!

Tubbo hadn't expected to find him in such a state.

Sure, he knew from Ranboo that Tommy wanted visitors, and he had heard through the grapevine about a supposed beach party where no one got an invite, but he didn't expect this.

When Tubbo had arrived, he had found his best friend silently staring out at the waves, listening to a music disk. He had been curled up in a small ball, humming along while holding a familiar-looking compass tightly to his chest. His clothes were tattered and covered in mud, his hair tangled in every which way and so dirty it almost matched Tubbo's own.

But the thing that truly frightened him was the eyes. They had once been bright blue, and anytime Tubbo saw them, they were full of joy and excitement and love. Now, they were a deep gray, almost black color. They held no mirth, no love. They were truly devoid of hope, and Tubbo had felt a small shudder course down his spine.

They both now sit on the edge of Tommy's limited universe, listening to Chirp passively while staring out at the sea that separates Logstedshire and L'Manberg. Neither had spoken, as if to not break the peace between the two.

As the song drew to a close, Tommy put the song back on with a soft sigh. "Tubbo. It's... it's nice to see you..." He settles beside the other, sitting crosslegged on the ground and looking up at where Tubbo was seated on his bed. "I... I thought you weren't going to come at all, if I'm being honest." He huffs out a laugh, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not even sure you're the real Tubbo..."

Tubbo raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Tommy sighs, brushing himself off before settling beside the other. "Well, I've seen you before. Visions of you, the day before my beach party. Only Ghostbur and I could see you." He huffs out a quiet chuckle that's almost too sad to bear. "I don't even know what's real, anymore. I know Dream is real, but that's just cause I can't imagine creating something that horrible..."

Tubbo blinks. "Dream visits you often? How is he horrible? He seems like a nice guy, when I talk to him..."

"He is a nice guy, I think... He's my only real friend here. He visits me and gives me things and... and he'll take away things sometimes but that's only cause he wants me to listen. So... I guess it's better to lose things than to argue or make him any angrier."

Tubbo blinks again, frowning. "That's... that wasn't part of the exile agreement. You're supposed to live outside of L'Manberg but... You can't do that without materials and tools..."

Tommy shrugs. "It is what it is... And besides, I'm not going to be here much longer, so it's not like it really matters too much anymore..."

Tubbo stiffens, his breath catching in his throat and all of his words dying on his tongue. "What...?" He rasps out, barely able to speak through the sudden shock.

"I'm not going to be here much longer. I... I can't live like this anymore, Tubbo. I just can't live knowing I'm alone... I can't live with myself. Even Ghostbur left me here to die..."

"Tommy, no one's leaving you here to DIE." Tubbo says, having to carefully craft his words. In his head, he cursed himself for listening to Dream, and ignoring Ranboo when he suggested visiting sooner. "We were forced to do this, and Dream has told us that you didn't want us around. I... I thought you were angry so I wanted to give you some space. I see now that was stupid..."

"I am angry, Tubbo. I'm hurt that you put me here, and that you never came to visit. I'm hurt that all people do is pity me and treat me like some kind of helpless baby. I'm hurt that Dream is the one driving us apart cause I thought he could be a friend. I'm hurt that everyone leaves me, I'm-" He gasps for air, hiding his face in his hands as tears begin to pour down his face. He curls in on himself, gripping at his hair and hiccupping softly through the tears.

Tubbo wraps his arms around Tommy, holding him close. Tommy burrows himself into Tubbo's shoulder, clinging to the other so tight that he couldn't be removed even if Tubbo wanted to. Not that Tubbo wanted to let him go, of course. Tommy needed him now, and he wouldn't let his friend suffer any more than he had already.

Tommy cried for a long time, occasionally letting out heart-wrenching screams into Tubbo's epaulettes. Tubbo simply held the other close, wishing his presence was enough to soothe all of his best friend's trauma so he could be happy. Tubbo would give anything to see Tommy smile again. "You know, back when times were simpler, people would ask my why I spent as much time with you as I did." He starts, softly rubbing Tommy's back as he speaks softly and steadily. "They never believed it was cause I loved you. They would roll their eyes, and say that you were nothing but trouble, and that I liked your chaos. They didn't understand our friendship.

"But it's true. You're my best and truest friend in this whole server. No one even comes close to you, in my eyes. I don't know why I let myself be misguided, but... I want you to know I love you, Tommy."

Tommy shudders softly, slowly calming at the other's voice. "tubbo... i thought you hated me... that you left... th-that you-"

"Shhh..." Tubbo soothes, rubbing Tommy's back and watching the sun set over the water. "It's all going to be okay. I promise, Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something a bit more fluffy, if I'm being honest. Especially after recent events. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you liked!
> 
> Also, before anyone asks, I will still continue this even though Tommy's exile is over. I have ideas, and I'm going to write them out as I go. I might make some stuff about the destruction of L'Manberg and such, but yeah.
> 
> Also also, was vibin to Chirp while writing this cause... well, it's a good song.


	4. If You Don't Die a Hero...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy lived long enough to see himself become the villain.
> 
> (Takes place in an alienate timeline where Tommy stayed with Techno)

Tommy watched as the TNT continued to fall onto the smoldering ashes of L'Manberg. His heart pounds in his ears, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Techno's laughter echoes across the crater, as does the screaming of the people down below. No one had any idea this was coming but the four standing up on the obsidian scaffolding, so none of them were prepared for the assault.

Tommy sits on the edge of the platform, kicking his feet as the explosions tore down the stupid stage where the president had made his decrees. He sighed softly, uncaring about the destruction being left behind. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and someone settles beside him.

"Hey, son." Phil says softly as he wraps a wing around Tommy to pull him close. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright." Tommy admits. "I feel freed, although I still don't appreciate having to work with Dream..."

Phil sighs. "Understandable. Trust me, Techno and I have ideas for him after we get those disks back and Dream uses that favor." He softly runs his hand through Tommy's hair, humming softly as the explosions moved away from them and back towards the Camarvan.

Tommy leans into the touch, feeling his body relax at the actions.

It reminds him of home, his TRUE home. Back long before L'Manberg or Dream or anything, it had just been the five of them in their cabin far in the woods. Techno would often be out fighting mobs or conquering nearby villages, and Phil would be out adventuring and finding things to bring home. But some days, they would all be there, and Phil would hold Tommy and Tubbo on his lap, rocking in front of the fireplace. Wilbur would play music on his guitar, while Techno read his giant, old books. Phil would tell stories of old battles and ancient beings long disappeared from the world, all while cradling the boys close and lovingly.

Tommy misses those times. He had felt safe and loved. There were no brothers blowing up nations, or green men manipulating and hurting him, or close friends casting him and everything he cared for aside for power.

But those times are gone. They were never there.

"Tommy?" Phil asks. "What's wrong?"

"Dad... I want to go home..." He says softly. He stares down at the crater far below, his brain struggling to comprehend what was happening around him. It felt like the world was sluggish and slow, and he can smell heat and spices and... blood. Lots and lots and lots of blood...

Phil nods, standing and pulling Tommy up. "Techno! Tommy and I are headed back! Can you handle this alone from here?!?!"

Techno nods. "Make sure he has a Gapple and some rest!"

Phil rolls his eyes. "I know how to help him, Techno! But thank you!" Phil then turns back, making sure Tommy was wrapped tightly in a wing. He can feel how the boy's heart is racing, and how he's shivering and cold. Phil opts to pull Tommy into his arms, carrying the other as he walks beyond the battlefield towards the ruins of the community house. "You're feeling the emotional drop properly for the first time, Tommy. I promise that the shudders will pass, and you'll feel warm after some new clothes. We'll get you in front of the fire, as well."

Tommy snuggles close into the warmth his father provides, feeling tears stream down his face. The wither health bars and the explosions fade away, and Tommy soon can't help the horrible sobbing overtaking him.

Phil coos. "Hey, hey... It's going to be alright, Tommy..." He softly sighs as they step into the Nether portal. "I wish you didn't have to be involved, today. I never wanted you to have to fight people." He walks down the obsidian path listening the deep hum of the Nether.

Tommy sighs, letting the heat sink into his bones. The chill had frozen through his core, and so the the heat helped to soothe his muscles and the shivering. He enjoys the pleasant walk through the warm, dry heat of the Nether, knowing his father is safe and going to care for him.

Phil stops outside the nether portal, and sets Tommy down for a moment. He carefully undoes his cloak, wrapping Tommy up in it with a sigh. "Why Techno didn't get you new clothes when he saw you, I will never understand. You've probably been freezing, and haven't noticed cause of your exile." He picks up Tommy, stepping through the portal. "I'll see if I can tailor a uniform from downstairs for you. I think Wisp left his outfit with us, and that could fit you well..." He walks into the snow, holding the other to his chest and crossing the arctic wastes to make sure his son got home.

Tommy begins to shiver soon after leaving the Nether, and the whimpering and burrowing closer to Phil starts soon after that. He pulls the cloak closer, hiding in his father to protect himself from the harsh cold that is nowhere near as nice as the heat of the Nether.

Phil holds him close, quickly approaching the house. "Hold on, my son. We'll be home soon, I promise."

Soon, the warmth of the house fills Tommy's senses, and he almost jumps into the fireplace to be warmed. Phil holds him tightly, knowing the danger of the chill and the impulses well. "Shhh... I'm gonna get you a potion to help the chill, as well as some hot soup if you sit exactly where I set you, alright? And afterwards, I'll get you some warmer clothes."

Tommy nods, and allows himself to be set next to Edward by the fire. He puts his hands up to warm them, shivering and missing the feeling of Phil holding him close and carding his hands through Tommy's messy hair. He watches the flames with a soft look, curling up into a ball while pulling the cloak further over him.

Edward makes a noise, and Tommy nods softly. "I like the fire, too. It's warm. I used to hate fire and lava and the Nether. They scared me cause I wasn't myself. But now, I like them. They remind me of when I would lay in the sunbeams and pick flowers so the bees would come bump Tubbo."

Phil walks back in. "Techno didn't take as good care of this uniform, so I'll need to do some sewing to fix it up. Thankfully, you shouldn't be leaving the house for a few days, regardless, so I have a bit of time to get this made before you're running around again." He settles beside Tommy on a nearby chair, and hands him two bottles. "Strength and Regen both help with cold since they're made from Nether items, and they help with recovery. Also, you'll be eating a Gapple once every day for about a week because Absorption helps your body cope with the extreme changes in your body." He pulls out a Gapple, and hands it over with a smile. "Now, I'll make you some rabbit stew cause some warm food can't hurt, and then I'll let you rest."

Tommy yawns softly, taking a bite of the Gapple and watching as his father works.

* * *

Techno walks in late, payment sorted with Dream. He knows the disk is safely stored in his ender chest, and is about to announce it to Tommy before he gets a peek inside.

Phil is curled up next to the fire in his chair, a familiar uniform bundled up in his lap with a sewing needle halfway stitched into a patch of fabric. Techno had honestly forgotten that there was one more uniform downstairs, or he would've gotten Tommy some better clothes a while ago. Still, Phil was better at sewing, so perhaps it makes sense in retrospect. He takes the work from Phil's hand, before pulling out one of his red cloaks and laying it on the other. He stashes the clothes away in Tommy's box for the time being with a sigh.

Speaking of Tommy, the kid is curled up in Phil's cloak beside the fireplace. Tommy shivers, and Techno quickly makes sure all of the doors and windows are locked. He knows the pain of the chills from memory, and strives to make it easier. The smell of blaze powder and stew brings Techno a fond smile. He heads upstairs, and comes back to layer Tommy in a few blankets from one of the cupboards. He also pulls out a cot and pulls the child onto it. His posture was already atrocious, he didn't need the pain of sleeping wrong on top of that.

Techno takes one last look at the two, and then heads up to his own bed for a good night's rest after a hard day's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Also, don't worry, Ranboo wasn't unsafe in this universe. He's perfectly fine, don't worry about the Enderboi.
> 
> Feel free to send any prompts you may have. Can be angsty, fluffy, neutral, etc. Please drop a kudos if you can, and a comment if you're feeling generous or like my work!


End file.
